Friday
by baekhyeol
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang, hari Jum'at adalah hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Tapi, bagi Baekhyun Jum'at adalah hari yang paling ia tidak sukai dan Baekhyun memiliki alasannya tersendiri. CHANBAEK. YAOI. LONG ONE SHOT


**Friday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Length:** **Too Long** **One Shot**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?), Drama**

 **Disclaimer: All the casts aren't mine but the story's originally mine.**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy, Shou-ai, OOC, typo(s), PANJANG BANGET**

 **Note: Cek author's note di bawah ff ya. Ada giveaway(?) kecil-kecilan** **banget**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bagi sebagian orang, hari Jum'at adalah hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Tapi, bagi Baekhyun Jum'at adalah hari yang paling ia tidak sukai dan Baekhyun memiliki alasannya tersendiri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Jumat. Menurut sebagian orang, hari Jumat adalah hari yang paling di tunggu-tunggu, baik itu dari kalangan pelajar ataupun pegawai perkantoran karena hari Jumat adalah hari terakhir mereka pergi ke sekolah ataupun bekerja dan keesokan harinya mereka akan mendapatkan libur dua hari.

Kyungsoo salah satunya. Dia benar-benar senang karena hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Selain dia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah, namja mungil bermata bulat itu bisa pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya setelah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing selama satu minggu.

Tapi, seperti yang sudah di katakan di atas, hanya s _ebagian_ orang yang menganggap hari Jumat adalah hari yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu dan sebagian yang lainnya tidak.

Baekhyun salah satunya. Namja mungil bermata sipit itu menjadi sangat lesu apabila hari Jumat sudah tiba. Tidak, bukannya namja itu tidak menyukai liburan hanya saja ada sebuah alasan yang membuatnya tidak menyukai hari Jumat.

"Astaga Baek! Kau lesu sekali. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang membenamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan dua tangannya di atas meja hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Luhan yang duduk di depan keduanya segera menoleh lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Seperti biasa, Kyung. Ini hari _Jumat_ " ucap Luhan.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Jadi, itu alasan mengapa namja mungil bermata sipit itu terlihat lesu sekali padahal biasanya dia lah yang paling berisik di antara mereka bertiga.

"Menginap saja di tempatku Baek" usul Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng.

"Kris hyung tidak akan mengizinkanku menginap" ucapnya lesu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Daripada dia menyuruhmu untuk menetap di kamarmu semalaman, lebih baik kau menginap saja"

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba mengatakannya pada Kris hyung tapi dia tidak mengizinkanku"

Nah, itu.

Alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak menyukai hari Jumat adalah karena hyung-nya selalu menyuruhnya untuk menetap di kamar semalaman dan baru boleh keluar keesokan harinya pukul sembilan pagi. Setahu Baekhyun, setiap hari Jumat teman-teman kakaknya itu selalu datang ke rumah untuk menginap di sana dan baru pergi saat pukul sembilan pagi. Baekhyun tidak tau apa alasan Kris menyuruhnya untuk menetap di dalam kamarnya saat teman-temannya berada di rumah mereka, dan setiap Baekhyun bertanya Kris hanya akan menjawab 'Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, adikku sayang'.

Baekhyun mendengus.

 _Kebaikanku apanya? Penderitaan sih iya._

.

.

.

Baekhyun meneguk air putih miliknya setelah dia selesai memakan seluruh makan malamnya. Pandangan namja mungil itu teralih ke arah kakaknya yang juga sudah selesai makan dan kini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Seperti biasa, namja tinggi itu pasti menghubungi teman-temannya.

"Baek, aku saja yang mencuci piringnya. Kau langsung masuk ke kamarmu" ucap Kris sambil meletakan ponselnya di atas meja.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk. Seberapa besar pun keinginannya untuk menolak keinginan Kris, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa. Namja mungil itu sangat menghargai dan menghormati kakaknya. Apalagi kedua orang tua mereka menetap di Cina untuk sementara dan Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Kris sehingga kedua orang tua mereka mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk selalu menuruti perkataan Kris dan tidak membuatnya kerepotan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju ke lantai atas, atau lebih tepatnya ke kamarnya. Namja mungil itu lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya – itu juga salah satu perintah Kris – dan berjalan menuju ke meja belajarnya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat tugas apa yang belum dia kerjakan dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan saja tugasnya karena dia sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa.

Setelah dua jam namja mungil itu mengerjakan soal-soal matematika dan juga bahasanya akhirnya seluruh pekerjaan rumahnya itu selesai. Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding berwarna biru yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya lalu menghela napas.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur lagipula aku tidak lelah" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi lalu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang keras. Namja mungil itu benar-benar bosan dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Tak lama, dia merasakan kalau ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya bergetar. Baekhyun segera menghentikan lagu yang sedang terputar dan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat nama Luhan muncul di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

" _Baekhyun-ah!"_

"Ada apa, Lu? Tumben kau menelponku"

" _Flashdisk-ku terbawa olehmu ya?"_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku cek dulu"

Baekhyun mengambil tas sekolah miliknya dan mengeceknya sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah flashdisk dengan bentuk rusa mungil.

"Iya, flashdisk-mu terbawa. Ada apa? Kau membutuhkannya sekarang?"

" _Benarkah? Syukurlah. Tidak, aku tidak sedang membutuhkannya. Hanya saja, aku heran karena tidak bisa menemukannya ternyata terbawa olehmu"_

"Ya. Haruskah aku mengembalikannya padamu besok?"

" _Tidak perlu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku hari Senin. Oh iya Baek, kau sedang apa?"_

"Sedang bosan. Tumben kau bertanya"

" _Ah! Kau sedang beruntung! Di dalam flashdisk-ku ada banyak film baru. Mungkin kau bisa menontonnya"_

Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar. Daripada dia mendengarkan lagu dengan volume keras hingga telinganya sakit, lebih baik dia menonton film yang berada di dalam flashdisk milik Luhan.

"Luhan! Kau memang penyelamatku! Aku tidak akan kebosanan semalaman!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

Di sebrang telpon, Luhan hanya tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan semangat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yah, ada untungnya juga flashdisk miliknya terbawa oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lagi, Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Luhan dan menyalakan laptopnya dengan terburu-buru. Sambil menunggu laptopnya menyala, Baekhyun teringat kalau dia tidak memiliki camilan sedikitpun di dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak akan seru kalau menonton film tanpa camilan" gumamnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Haruskah dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil camilan? Tapi, Kris benar-benar melarangnya untuk keluar dari kamar tapi dia merasa tidak akan seru kalau dia menonton film tanpa camilan. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tak apalah sekali-kali dia melanggar ucapan kakaknya, toh dia hanya mengambil camilan saja dan setelah itu kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu memutar kunci kamarnya dengan perlahan. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, hanya untuk memastikan kalau Kris tidak ada di sana. Setelah merasa kalau Kris tidak ada di sana, Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah tangga dan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Kepalanya juga menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sesekali, takut kalau-kalau Kris berada di dekatnya.

Baekhyun memasuki dapur sambil menghembuskan napasnya lega. Sepertinya kakaknya dan juga teman-temannya berada di dalam kamar kakaknya dan Baekhyun tidak tau dan tidak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Namja mungil itu lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kulkas sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti salah satu koreografi sebuah girlband favoritnya, namja mungil itu benar-benar senang karena setelah ini dia bisa menonton film sambil memakan camilan dan tidak akan merasa kebosanan semalaman.

'Sepertinya setiap hari Jumat aku akan meminta film baru dari Luhan dan menontonnya semalaman sehingga aku tidak perlu kebosanan' batin Baekhyun sambil mengambil beberapa bungkus keripik kentang dan beberapa kotak jus.

Baekhyun bahkan hampir memekik kegirangan ketika dia menemukan satu kotak besar es krim stroberi kesukaannya. Namja mungil itu bergegas mengambil es krim dan juga mengambil sebuah sendok sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dengan senang. Baekhyun bahkan bernyanyi dengan keras sebuah lirik lagu girlband sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Setelah menutup pintu kulkas menggunakan kakinya, namja mungil itu membalikan badannya dan berhenti.

Maksudnya berhenti adalah berhenti bernyanyi dan berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dengan semangat.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku dengan wajah yang merah merona hingga kedua telinganya. Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak lebar ketika melihat sosok tubuh tinggi yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter di depannya. Mata bulat milik sosok tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Baekhyun menelan air liurnya dengan gugup.

'Sial, sial, sial. Apa dia teman Kris hyung? Apa dia melihatku menari tadi?' batin Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam sambil bertatapan, sosok tinggi itu berdeham pelan membuat Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap sosok itu.

"Err, tombol lampu kamar mandinya yang mana ya?"

Baekhyun menelan air liurnya untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika dia mendengar suara bass yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat seksi memasuki pendengarannya.

"Se-sebelah kiri..." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Tanpa menunggu ucapan berikutnya dari sosok tinggi itu, Baekhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan sosok tinggi itu sendirian di dapur.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan napasnya terengah-engah setelah berlari dari dapur menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Baekhyun meletakan seluruh camilannya di atas tempat tidur lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Takut kalau seandainya sosok tadi mengikutinya ke kamar dan masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan agak keras.

"Sialan. Apa yang kupikirkan?!"

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya untuk membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Di-dia melihatku tidak ya?" gumamnya.

Bayangan tentang sosok tinggi tadi yang melihatnya menari dan menyanyi dengan keras melintasi pikirannya dan membuat wajahnya kembali memanas.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil sebuah bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal sambil berteriak dengan keras.

Dia malu sekali.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Chanyeol dan ketiga sahabatnya untuk berkumpul di rumah Kris setiap hari Jumat dan menginap di sana. Biasanya mereka akan menonton film, bermain game, atau melakukan hal lainnya hingga dini hari. Kenapa di rumah Kris? Jawabannya mudah. Itu karena namja tinggi itu hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan adiknya di sebuah rumah besar tanpa orang tua mereka.

Chanyeol memarkirkan skuter berwarna putih miliknya di sebelah sebuah mobil sport hitam yang dia yakini itu milik salah satu sahabatnya, Kim Jongin. Chanyeol melepaskan helmnya lalu meletakannya di atas jok skuter sebelum akhirnya namja tinggi itu melihat penampilan dirinya di kaca spion skuternya. Setelah memastikan kalau rambutnya rapi, namja tinggi itu segera berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu utama kediaman tersebut dan memencet bel berkali-kali dengan cepat.

Tak lama pintu tersebut terbuka dan Chanyeol bisa melihat seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti dengan rambut pirang sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas.

"Pelan-pelan saja bodoh. Aku masih bisa mendengar dengan baik" umpat sahabatnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pemilik rumah.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Namja tinggi itu bisa melihat kedua orang temannya yang lain sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil meneguk cola.

"Sehun? Kupikir kau belum datang" ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk di sebelah seorang namja berkulit putih pucat.

"Aku datang bersama dengan Jongin tadi. Mobilku di pakai kakak-ku"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Pantas saja dia tadi tidak melihat mobil sport putih milik namja itu ternyata kakaknya memakai mobil miliknya.

Tak lama Kris datang dari arah pintu depan – namja itu tadi mengunci pintu lebih dulu – dan segera mengajak ketiga sahabatnya untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Jongin dan Sehun segera bangkit sambil menenteng beberapa kantung plastik besar yang Chanyeol yakin isinya adalah makanan dan juga minuman yang di beli oleh kedua orang itu sebelum pergi ke rumah Kris.

Keempat namja itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar besar dengan nuansa hitam dan putih milik Kris. Jongin dan Sehun langsung pergi menuju ke depan televisi besar milik Kris dan menyalakannya untuk bermain game sedangkan Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur milik Kris dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, jangan tidur, bodoh!"

Kris segera menendang tubuh Chanyeol membuat namja berambut merah itu mengerang karena Kris menendangnya ketika dia hampir saja terlelap. Chanyeol lalu duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang tidak di tanggapi oleh namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sering dia kunjungi setiap seminggu sekali itu dan berhenti untuk menatap sebuah foto yang di pajang di dinding. Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, seingatnya tidak ada foto itu ketika minggu lalu mereka datang ke sana.

Chanyeol bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ke arah foto itu. Chanyeol bisa melihat foto Kris yang sedang merangkul seorang namja mungil bermata sipit yang sedang tersenyum dengan manis. Melihat senyuman manis itu entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan dia melihat Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menatap ke arah foto yang tergantung di dinding itu. Kris yang sedang bermain game melawan Jongin, mempause game tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Ketika melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh dua sahabatnya itu namja tinggi itu kembali melanjutkan permainannya tanpa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hei, hyung. Jadi benar dia pacarmu? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada kami?" ucap Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Jongin dan membuka sebungkus keripik kentang.

Kris mendengus.

"Itu bukan pacarku, bodoh. Itu adik-ku"

Mendengar ucapan Kris, Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun lalu duduk di sebelah namja itu dan memakan keripik kentang yang di buka oleh anak itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal adiknya Kris, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Setiap kali dia datang ke rumah Kris, keadaan rumah selalu kosong dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain selain Kris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami belum pernah bertemu dengan adikmu, Kris" ucap Chanyeol.

Tubuh Kris menegang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, apa dia sudah pindah dan tidak tinggal bersama denganmu lagi?"

"Dia masih tinggal bersamaku. Dia hanya menetap di kamarnya setiap Jumat malam, mengerjakan tugas katanya" sahut Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu kembali membuka bungkusan makanan ringan lainnya.

.

.

Sehun membanting stik game milik Kris ke atas karpet dengan keras sambil mengerang kesal. Kris yang melihat stik game miliknya di banting dengan keras segera menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Ya! Kau pikir stik game siapa yang kau banting?!" seru Kris.

Sehun hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Namja berkulit putih itu benar-benar kesal karena dia tidak akan pernah menang apabila bermain game melawan Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana caranya namja berambut merah itu selalu berhasil menguasai hampir seluruh jenis game dan tidak ada yang bisa menang setiap mereka melawan Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku tidak mau bertanding melawan Chanyeol. Paling-paling aku akan kalah lagi" ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin. Namja tinggi itu lalu meneguk cola miliknya sebelum akhirnya dia teringat dengan sesuatu yang dia bawa di ranselnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau menonton film? Noona-ku memberikanku sebuah _kaset bagus_ "

Kris memincingkan matanya tajam.

" _Kaset bagus_ , eh?"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan yang seperti itu, bodoh! Film horor katanya aku juga tidak tau. Kasetnya ada di dalam ranselku, kalian pasang saja aku mau ke toilet dulu"

Chanyeol bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ke arah toilet yang berada di dalam kamar Kris sebelum akhirnya Kris menghentikannya.

"Kamar mandiku sedang rusak. Kau gunakan saja kamar mandi yang ada di dapur, kau tau kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia sudah sering berkunjung ke sini jelas saja namja tinggi itu mengetahui kamar mandi yang berada di dapur. Bahkan Chanyeol hafal dengan seluk-beluk rumah ini seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam Kris dan menutup pintu sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju dapur yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Ketika Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan dapur, samar-samar namja tinggi itu bisa mendengar sebuah suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi dengan keras dan nyaring.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Siapa orang yang ada di dapur? Namja tinggi itu hampir saja berbalik untuk bertanya kepada Kris sebelum akhirnya dia berpikir kalau bisa saja itu adalah maling.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya ke arah dapur dan berhenti di sana ketika dia melihat seseorang bertubuh mungil yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya mengikuti nada lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut dan sedikit menganga ketika melihat orang itu masih menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Orang itu lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan terdiam. Dia tidak lagi bernyanyi dan juga menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dan kini menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut dan wajah yang merah merona.

Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap ke arah sosok itu dengan sedikit intens. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana? Ah, benar juga! Ini kan sosok yang berada bersama dengan Kris di foto.

'Berarti ini adiknya Kris ya? Hmm, manis juga' batin Chanyeol.

Namja berambut merah itu merekam dengan baik ekspresi merona milik Baekhyun di dalam ingatannya sebelum akhirnya dia berdeham.

"Err, tombol lampu kamar mandinya yang mana ya?"

 _Bodoh. Kenapa kau menanyakan tombol lampu kamar mandi yang bahkan sudah kau hafal letaknya di luar kepala, Park?_

"Se-sebelah kiri..."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengatakan sesuatu, sosok bertubuh mungil itu sudah berlari menjauhinya dan menuju ke lantai dua yang Chanyeol tebak kalau kamarnya berada di lantai dua, berbeda dengan Kris yang memiliki kamar di lantai satu.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika bayangan sosok itu yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya terbayang di kepalanya. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Sial. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Park Chanyeol?!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kris yang menatapnya sejak tadi dengan jengah.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan baik-baik saja, hyung!"

Kris memincingkan matanya ke arah adiknya itu. Namja tinggi itu harus pergi selama dua minggu ke Busan untuk melakukan penelitian tugas kuliahnya dan itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan adiknya itu sendirian di rumah selama dua minggu.

"Apa kau yakin? Haruskah aku menelpon salah satu kerabat kita untuk menemanimu? Atau kau mau menginap di rumah Luhan atau Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malas. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini dia melakukan hal itu karena kakaknya menanyakan hal yang sama terus-menerus sehingga membuat jengah.

Baekhyun tidak ingin kakaknya itu menelpon salah satu kerabat mereka karena Baekhyun yakin kalau mereka pasti sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Menginap di rumah Luhan atau Kyungsoo selama dua minggu? Baekhyun takut kalau seandainya dia akan merepotkan orang tua Luhan ataupun Kyungsoo, oleh karena itu namja mungil itu menolak walaupun kedua sahabatnya sudah mengajaknya agar bergantian menginap di rumah mereka saja daripada Baekhyun harus tinggal sendirian selama dua minggu di rumah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung"

Kris menghela napasnya. Susah juga untuk membujuk Baekhyun yang keras kepala ketika dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah kau boleh tinggal di rumah sendirian tapi Lee ahjumma harus tinggal di sini juga"

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya dengan terkejut. Selama ini memang Lee ahjumma-lah yang membersihkan rumah mereka, memasak untuk mereka, dan juga membelikan kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari tapi Lee ahjumma hanya datang pukul enam pagi dan pulang sekitar pukul empat sore. Beliau tidak pernah menginap di rumah mereka karena rumahnya lumayan dekat dari sana, lagipula Lee ahjumma sendiri menolak untuk tinggal di sana meskipun orang tua mereka sudah menyediakan sebuah kamar untuknya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Lee ahjumma pindah ke sini atau aku akan mengantarmu ke Cina dan menjemputmu setelah aku kembali dari Busan"

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menganggukan kepalanya pasrah sedangkan Kris tersenyum menang. Baekhyun memang keras kepala ketika sudah memutuskan sesuatu tapi Kris bisa lebih keras kepala darinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kulkas dengan kakinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Di pelukannya kini sudah terdapat seember es krim stroberi berukuran besar, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah sendok dan segera berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi sambil memakan es krimnya.

Sudah dua hari sejak Kris pergi ke Busan dan Baekhyun bisa bebas melakukan hal apa saja di rumah tanpa Kris yang mengganggunya. Ketika Baekhyun sedang menonton televisi, Lee ahjumma memanggilnya dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Ada apa ahjumma?"

"Ahjumma ingin pergi ke supermarket. Tuan Baekhyun mau menitip apa?"

"Es krim stroberi!" seru Baekhyun.

Lee ahjumma terkekeh ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak-anak. Bahkan namja mungil yang berada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas itu tidak menyadari kalau di sekitar bibirnya terdapat es krim.

Setelah berpamitan, Lee ahjumma lalu pergi dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan memakan es krimnya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar suara bel berbunyi berkali-kali membuatnya menggeram kesal karena orang yang menekan bel sangat tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun bangkit lalu meletakan ember es krim dan juga sendoknya di atas sofa lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu depan yang bel nya masih di tekan sampai sekarang.

"Sial. Memangnya aku tidak bisa mendengar bel dengan baik apa? Kenapa orang ini tidak sabaran sekali sih" gerutu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan hampir saja dia berteriak untuk memarahi sosok yang menekan bel rumahnya terus-menerus sebelum akhirnya dia terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga.

Itu sosok tampan yang memergokinya berjoget di dapur beberapa hari lalu!

Sosok di hadapannya sepertinya tak kalah terkejutnya ketika dia melihat bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang membukakan pintu rumah tersebut. Namja tinggi bermata bulat itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol berdeham sedikit agar Baekhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Mmm, Kris-nya ada?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun bersumpah kalau sosok tinggi di hadapannya ini berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan ketika dia sedang tersenyum dan menampilkan satu lesung pipinya.

"Kris hyung sedang pergi ke Busan untuk tugas kuliahnya" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut. Jadi, ucapan Sehun dan Jongin itu benar kalau ternyata Kris sedang pergi ke Busan? Dia pikir kedua orang itu hanya sedang mengerjainya saja.

"E-eh, jadi benar ya dia sedang pergi?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja Kris meminjam flashdisk-ku dan aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Tapi, karena dia tidak ada di rumah mungkin aku akan meminjam milik temanku atau membeli flashdisk baru. Kapan dia akan kembali?"

"Dua belas hari lagi. Mmm, kalau hyung tidak keberatan aku bisa mencarikannya untuk hyung"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengesampingkan tubuhnya agar Chanyeol bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi dan berjalan masuk sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di samping Baekhyun dan membungkukan badannya sehingga sejajar dengan telinga Baekhyun lalu berbisik.

"Lain kali pastikan bibirmu bersih sebelum menjamu tamu, adik manis"

Chanyeol kembali berjalan masuk sambil tertawa kecil, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang meraba bibirnya yang ternyata di penuhi oleh es krim stroberi. Wajah Baekhyun memerah malu.

Dia sudah dua kali bertingkah memalukan di depan teman hyung-nya ini.

.

.

Setelah memastikan kalau bibirnya sudah bersih dari noda es krim, Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di ruang tengah dan menatap Baekhyun juga es krim stroberi yang berada di atas sofa secara bergantian dengan pandangan geli.

"Sepertinya aku menganggumu ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng. Namja itu lalu mengambil ember es krim yang berada di sofa lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakan es krim dan mengambil minuman untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam dua buah gelas dan meletakannya di atas nampan setelah itu dia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan sehingga membuat perhatian Chanyeol yang tadinya ke arah ponsel kini menatap Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu lalu meletakan ponselnya di dalam saku hoodienya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu"

"Tidak masalah kok, hyung. Oh iya, flashdisk milik hyung warnanya apa?"

"Warna hitam"

"Tunggu sebentar ya hyung. Aku cari dulu di kamar Kris hyung"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu Baekhyun bangkit dari sana dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Kris. Tak lama kemudian namja mungil itu kembali ke ruang tengah dengan bibir yang mengerucut membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kamar Kris hyung di kunci! Aish, aku yakin sekali dia pasti membawa kuncinya juga!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Ingin rasanya dia mencubit pipi Baekhyun karena gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Park Chanyeol, kau?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu meneguk jus jeruk yang sudah di siapkan oleh Baekhyun. Mata bulat miliknya lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih kesal karena tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya.

"Oh iya hyung, bagaimana kalau hyung pinjam flashdisk punyaku saja?" usul Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar. Namja mungil itu merasa tidak enak karena Chanyeol tidak bisa mengambil flashdisk miliknya yang berada di dalam kamar Kris yang terkunci. Selain itu dia juga tidak bisa meminjamkan flashdisk milik kakaknya karena Baekhyun yakin Kris membawanya ke Busan lagipula kalaupun di rumah pasti berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Eh, apa tidak merepotkan? Aku bisa pinjam dengan temanku yang lain"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah kok, hyung. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambil dulu di kamar"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Chanyeol lagi, namja mungil itu segera bangkit lagi dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tengah dengan sebuah flashdisk yang berbentuk seperti iron man di tangannya.

"Ini hyung"

Chanyeol menatap flashdisk di tangan Baekhyun dengan ragu. Dia ingin menolak tapi dia membutuhkannya untuk mengumpulkan tugas besok ke dosennya dan tidak mungkin Chanyeol pergi ke rumah Sehun atau Jongin untuk meminjam flashdisk karena kedua namja itu juga harus mengumpulkan tugas ke dosen mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol mengetahuinya karena tadi kedua namja itu mengatakannya padanya.

"Benar nih, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil flashdisk milik Baekhyun.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok. Asalkan jangan rusak ya hyung?" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil sedangkan Luhan tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa itu dengan tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Astaga Baek. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau sesuka itu dengan girlband sampai-sampai kau berjoget dan tidak menyadari kalau ternyata ada orang yang sedang menatapmu" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah merah. Namja mungil itu sedang berkumpul dengan kedua temannya di sebuah cafe dan Baekhyun menceritakan tentang kejadian Jumat lalu dan juga kemarin ketika teman kakaknya itu datang ke rumah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau bahkan masih memakan es krim seperti anak berumur lima tahun, Baek" tambah Luhan.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu meminum jus stroberi miliknya dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu? Kau menyukai teman hyung-mu itu Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan berhenti tertawa dan kini menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penasaran. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tersedak dengan jus stroberi yang diminumnya sehingga terbatuk-batuk. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Kau benar-benar anak berumur lima tahun ya Baek?" ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berpikir aku menyukai Chanyeol hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau tidak pernah meminjamkan flashdisk iron man-mu kepada orang lain, Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam. Memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak pernah meminjamkan flashdisk iron man miliknya ke orang lain dan kemarin ketika dia meminjamkan flashdisknya kepada Chanyeol, flashdisk yang biasa namja mungil itu gunakan untuk mengumpulkan tugas sedang di pinjam oleh Luhan sehingga Baekhyun terpaksa memberikan flashdisk iron man miliknya kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengatakan akan meminjamkannya flashdisk, tidak mungkin kan aku berkata kalau flashdisk-ku tidak ada?"

"Kenyataannya flashdisk yang sering kau gunakan itu ada padaku" jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak mungkin kan dia menyukai Chanyeol padahal mereka baru bertemu dua kali? Baekhyun akui kalau Chanyeol memang tampan tapi tidak mungkin kan dia langsung menyukai Chanyeol begitu saja?

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan segelas coklat panas di tangannya. Hujan yang turun sejak tadi sore membuat suhu udara menjadi dingin dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan segelas coklat panas.

Saat ini, namja mungil itu sedang sendirian di rumahnya karena Lee ahjumma izin untuk pulang tadi siang karena anaknya jatuh sakit dan tentu saja Baekhyun mengizinkannya.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menyalakan televisi ketika dia mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi beberapa kali. Kening Baekhyun mengernyit karena sosok yang menekan bel pintu rumahnya tanpa henti.

"Siapa yang bertamu hujan-hujan begini? Lee ahjumma, kah? Tapi, bukannya anaknya sakit? Selain itu, beliau pasti akan langsung masuk dan tidak menekan bel terlebih dulu" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika dia melihat sosok namja tinggi sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup dari atas hingga bawah.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Sosok tinggi itu meringis sebelum melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baek"

"Masuklah hyung. Astaga kau basah sekali"

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga Chanyeol bisa lewat dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti kejadian beberapa hari lalu, namja tinggi itu berhenti berjalan tepat di samping Baekhyun dan menundukan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baek. Apa yang kukatakan beberapa hari lalu tentang memastikan bibirmu bersih sebelum menjamu tamu?"

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku dan dengan refleks tangannya menyentuhnya bibirnya dan merasakan kalau ada beberapa bekas coklat panas di sana. Wajah Baekhyun merona dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya dia membawa tangan besarnya yang terasa dingin itu ke puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengacak-acaknya dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Baek"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Namja mungil itu benar-benar malu sekali, sudah tiga kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan sudah sebanyak tiga kali pula namja mungil itu bertindak memalukan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun lalu mengajak Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruang tengah sementara namja mungil itu pergi untuk mengambil baju ganti untuk Chanyeol dan juga handuk.

"Ini baju dan handuknya hyung"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menerima baju ganti dan juga handuk dari tangan Baekhyun. Kening namja tinggi mengernyit ketika dia menatap baju yang berada di tangannya. Baekhyun yang melihat dan juga mengerti maksud dari tatapan Chanyeol segera bersuara.

"Ini bukan baju-ku kok, hyung. Ini baju milik Kris hyung yang tidak bisa di letakkan di kamar Kris hyung oleh Lee ahjumma"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dapur. Tapi, setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, namja tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap balik ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tombol lampu kamar mandinya yang mana ya?"

Wajah Baekhyun merah merona.

Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang merona sebelum akhirnya dia berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dapur ketika melihat Baekhyun mengambil sebuah bantal sofa.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG"

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona pada bantal tersebut.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk. Namja tinggi itu bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berada di dapur dan membelakangi dirinya.

"Sedang apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya dengan menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam milik Kris dan juga celana selutut berwarna hitam milik kakaknya. Baekhyun terdiam ketika dia bisa melihat dengan jelas otot-otot lengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat besar. Sepertinya namja tinggi itu rajin untuk melatih otot-otot lengannya itu.

Baekhyun merutuk di dalam hati ketika dia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun?"

"Eh, i-iya aku tidak-tidak apa, hyung"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Lalu? Kenapa pertanyaanku tidak jawab?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan secara refleks kepalanya miring ke sebelah kiri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Pertanyaan yang mana ya hyung?"

Chanyeol mengumpat di dalam hati. Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan ketika memiringkan kepalanya seperti itu! Dia bersumpah bahwa tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan dari Baekhyun ketika melihat Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya seperti itu.

"Aku tadi bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tengkuknya agak meremang karena suara bass yang terdengar sangat lembut ketika menyebut namanya itu. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar dengan keras, bahkan namja mungil itu merasa kalau jantungnya akan melompat dari rongga dadanya saat itu juga kalau Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baekhyunnie' sekali lagi.

"A-anu, aku sedang menghangatkan sup buatan Lee ahjumma" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Entah karena faktor telinganya yang lebar atau memang pendengarannya yang tajam, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terbilang sangat pelan itu dengan baik.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan melihat sup jamur yang berada di dalam panci. Aroma sup itu masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya dan Chanyeol merasa kalau perutnya terasa sangat lapar.

"Hyung lapar ya? Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, hyung"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sudah berjalan untuk mempersiapkan peralatan makan dan menatanya dengan rapih di atas meja makan. Lalu namja mungil itu berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dan tak lama kemudian, dia kembali lagi dengan dua buah gelas di tangannya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah gelas yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Coklat panas. Tadi ketika hyung berganti baju, aku membuatkan coklat panas agar tubuh hyung hangat"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menerima gelas yang berisi coklat panas tersebut. Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan gelas tersebut ke bibirnya lalu menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Chanyeol langsung merasa kalau kerongkongan dan juga perutnya terasa hangat.

"Terima kasih, Baek"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu meletakan gelas miliknya di atas meja makan. Namja mungil itu juga meminta agar Chanyeol duduk saja di sana hingga sup jamurnya siap dimakan.

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun langsung menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menunggunya di ruang tengah sementara Baekhyun mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi mereka gunakan. Awalnya, Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk membantu tapi Baekhyun menolak bantuan Chanyeol dan menyuruh agar namja tinggi itu menunggu saja di ruang tengah.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol ke ruang tengah dan dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menonton acara berita tentang adanya badai yang akan datang malam ini dan menyarankan agar orang-orang tidak berada di luar rumah.

"Eh, akan ada badai?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengangguk pelan. Namja tinggi itu saat ini sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa pulang ke rumah ketika pembawa berita itu mengatakan kalau akan ada badai malam ini. Baekhyun yang seolah bisa memahami pikiran Chanyeol segera bersuara.

"Hyung, menginap saja di sini"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, dia merasa tidak enak sekali kepada Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sangat baik padanya; meminjamkan Chanyeol flashdisk, meminjamkannya baju ganti, membuatkannya coklat panas dan juga makan malam – meskipun hanya menghangatkan – dan sekarang dia meminta Chanyeol untuk menginap di rumahnya ketika tau malam ini akan ada badai?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok. Hyung menginap saja, ya?"

Entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak, tapi saat ini namja mungil itu sedang menatap sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ miliknya dan tentu saja Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan namja mungil itu.

"Baiklah, Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggunya di sana selama dia mempersiapkan kamar tamu yang berada di lantai dua. Awalnya, Chanyeol berkata kalau dia bisa saja tidur di sofa tapi Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata kalau Chanyeol akan tidur di kamar tamu yang jauh lebih hangat daripada ruang tengah.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

Namja tinggi itu sama sekali tidak bisa menolak permintaan namja yang lebih mungil.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar tamu yang akan di tempati oleh Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Baekhyun yakin sekali ini adalah pertama kalinya namja tinggi itu tidur di kamar tamu ketika menginap di rumahnya karena sepengetahuannya ketika Kris dan teman-temannya menginap di sini mereka akan tidur di kamar kakaknya itu. Tapi, karena kamar kakaknya terkunci, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur di sana.

"Terima kasih Baek. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu, ya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak kok. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa di repotkan olehmu, hyung"

"Oh iya, Baek. Aku sampai lupa tujuanku datang ke sini" ucap Chanyeol sambil membongkar isi tas ranselnya. Namja tinggi itu benar-benar bersyukur karena tasnya terbuat dari bahan anti air sehingga seluruh isi tasnya kering dan tidak basah sedikitpun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan flashdisk berbentuk iron man milik Baekhyun lalu menyerahkannya ke sosok mungil itu.

"Flashdisk-mu. Aku sudah selesai memakainya, terima kasih"

Baekhyun mengambil flashdisk iron man miliknya dari tangan Chanyeol lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama hyung"

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun, flashdisk milikmu itu tidak rusak kok"

Baekhyun tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara tawa merdu milik Baekhyun, terpana selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya namja tinggi itu ikut tertawa bersama dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dapur dengan sebuah handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Namja tinggi itu bisa melihat seseorang yang saat ini sedang memunggunginya dan Chanyeol bisa langsung menebak kalau sosok itu sedang memasak.

"Baekhyun"

Tubuh sosok itu sempat menegang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sosok mungil itu berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol hyung. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap langsung ke arah Baekhyun yang kembali memunggungi namja tinggi itu.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Tidurku nyenyak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun membalikan badan lagi lalu meletakan sebuah piring di hadapan Chanyeol dan sebuah piring lagi tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu berjalan lagi ke kulkas dan mengambil sebuah susu kotak dan menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidurku juga nyenyak, hyung" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Namja tinggi itu menatap ke arah sepiring omelete yang berada di atas meja lalu tersenyum. Dari aromanya saja sudah tercium sangat harum apalagi ketika Chanyeol mencicipi masakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera memakan omelete buatan Baekhyun dan sesuai dengan tebakannya bahwa rasa masakan itu sangat pas di lidahnya.

"Ini enak, Baek"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali menyuap makanan miliknya hingga habis. Chanyeol meneguk susu miliknya dan setelah itu membawa peralatan makan yang digunakan olehnya ke tempat cuci piring. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol baru saja ingin mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan olehnya segera berdiri dan menghampiri namja tinggi itu.

"Biar aku saja hyung"

"Tak apa, Baek. Sini punyamu juga biar aku saja yang cuci"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menolak tapi Chanyeol sudah mengambil peralatan makan miliknya dan mencucinya. Bahkan namja tinggi itu malah mengusir Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Baekhyun menghela napasnya pasrah. Setelah mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa pakaian miliknya sudah kering dan Baekhyun meletakan pakaian milik Chanyeol di kamarnya, namja mungil itu segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di bawah tangga.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat lalu berjalan menuju ke luar rumah membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya karena kaget dengan sikap Chanyeol tersebut.

"H-hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Mmm, kita mau kemana?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Bukankah kau mau pergi ke sekolah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana"

Baekhyun melotot.

"A-apa?"

"Lihat jam berapa sekarang. Kalau kau pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan bus, aku yakin kau akan terlambat, Baek. Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasihku"

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pasrah lalu mengangguk. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di sebelah skuter miliknya. Chanyeol lalu memakaikan Baekhyun sebuah helm sehingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"A-aku bisa sendiri, hyung"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu kembali memakaikan Baekhyun helm. Namja tinggi itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat sangat lucu, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dan menundukan kepalanya agar Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah merona.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyerahkan helm milik Chanyeol kepada pemiliknya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, hyung"

Chanyeol menerima helm dari Baekhyun sambil membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Bukan masalah, Baek. Kau juga sudah membantuku"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun baru saja ingin berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman sekolahnya ketika Chanyeol menahan lengannya membuatnya kembali berbalik.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponselmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Jantungnya berdegub dengan begitu kencang ketika Chanyeol meminta nomor ponselnya.

"Eh, bo-boleh hyung"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu merogoh ponsel miliknya dari saku hoodienya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu mengetik nomor ponselnya dan menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, hyung"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya, belajarlah yang rajin, Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menundukan kepalanya. Demi Tuhan, wajahnya pasti merah merona!

Baekhyun lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Ketika dia baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya sebuah lengan menahan lengannya – lagi – membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah kirinya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang saat ini sedang menaik-turunkan alisnya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

"Siapa tuh yang mengantarmu tadi? Sampai wajahmu merah begitu~" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Apa tadi Luhan melihat dirinya yang baru saja diantar oleh Chanyeol ke sekolah?

"Wajahmu merah lagi, tuh" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu berjalan lebih cepat menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah dan meninggalkan Luhan sehingga namja mungil bermata rusa itu berlari untuk mengejarnya.

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun!" seru Luhan.

Baekhyun meletakan tas ranselnya di atas meja dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca sebuah novel di tempatnya. Namja mungil itu lalu memeluk lengan Kyungsoo dengan erat seolah-olah dia meminta perlindungan pada namja yang tak kalah mungil darinya itu.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Luhan sudah berdiri di sana dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"

"Habis kau sih..."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Apa? Aku kan hanya bertanya siapa yang tadi mengantarmu ke sekolah. Tidak mungkin kan itu Kris hyung? Kakakmu itu kan sedang berada di Busan sekarang"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau diantar siapa?"

Baekhyun melotot ke arah Luhan.

'Aish, kalau sudah begini, aku tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi' batin Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin menjelaskan tentang siapa yang tadi mengantarnya ke sekolah, Baekhyun merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar membuat namja mungil itu segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Sebuah notifikasi pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

 _Halo, Baek._

 _Belajarlah dengan rajin dan jangan lupa simpan nomor-ku, ya!_

 _Park Chanyeol_.

"ASTAGA! PARK CHANYEOL TEMAN KAKAKMU ITU, BAEK?!" seru Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi dekat. Mereka memang tidak bertemu lagi sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah tapi keduanya tidak pernah absen untuk saling mengirimkan pesan-pesan singkat, bahkan kalau Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun sedang tidak sibuk, Chanyeol pasti akan menelpon Baekhyun dan mereka akan mengobrol hingga malam.

" _Post_ yang itu saja, Baek"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan lalu kembali menatap ke layar ponselnya yang kini sedang menampilkan foto dirinya, Luhan, dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Yang ini?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun lalu memilih foto yang disarankan oleh Luhan lalu segera mem _post_ nya di akun instagram miliknya. Baekhyun lalu men _scroll_ jarinya di timeline instagramnya untuk melihat-lihat foto ataupun video yang di _share_ oleh beberapa temannya. Ketika Baekhyun ingin keluar dari aplikasi instagram, seseorang memberi komentar pada foto yang baru saja dia _post_ dan Baekhyun segera melihatnya.

 **Kim_hyunji:** _Baekhyun sunbae? Entah ini perasaanku saja atau memang kau terlihat lebih kurus?_

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika dia membaca komentar dari salah satu adik kelasnya ketika dia berada di sekolah menengah pertama itu.

 **baekhyunee:** _Benarkah itu, Hyunji-ah?_

 **Kim_hyunji:** _Ne, sunbae. Sejujurnya aku kurang suka melihatmu kurus seperti itu. Kau lebih lucu ketika pipimu berisi, kkk~_

 **baekhyunee:** _Hmm, baiklah. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan makan pizza yang banyak agar pipiku berisi, kkk~_

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun mengirim balasan komentarnya untuk Hyunji, sebuah notifikasi masuk ke akun instagramnya. Kening Baekhyun mengernyit ketika dia melihat sebuah akun yang tidak dia kenal menyukai foto barunya dan juga mengikuti akunnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi akun tersebut juga mengomentari foto yang baru saja di _post_ oleh Baekhyun.

 **real_pcy:** _Pizza, hmm? Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti, oke?_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia dengan seenaknya mengatakan akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah nanti? Karena terlalu penasaran, Baekhyun mengklik profil akun **real_pcy** tersebut dan matanya langsung membulat ketika dia melihat siapa pemilik akun tersebut.

"C-Chanyeol hyung?" gumamnya.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas ketika dia mengingat komentar Chanyeol di akun instagramnya yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Ketika Baekhyun ingin membalas komentar Chanyeol, sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk dan Baekhyun langsung buru-buru membukanya ketika dia melihat bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang mengirimkan pesan.

 **PCY:** _Hei, kenapa komentarku tidak dibalas?_

 **Byun B:** _Aku baru saja mau membalas tapi hyung sudah lebih dulu mengirimkanku pesan T.T_

 **PCY:** _Hehehe. Kau terlalu lama sih._

 **PCY:** _Jadi, iya atau tidak?_

 **Byun B:** _Baiklah, hyung. Jemput aku, ya~_

 **PCY:** _Tentu saja, Baekhyunnie._

Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku ketika ia sudah selesai membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu melirik ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Ralat. Hanya Luhan yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Terakhir kali aku mengecek, real_pcy adalah akun milik Park Chanyeol" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu? Lalu dia mengatakan akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah dan kalian akan kencan"

Baekhyun membulatkan bola matanya dengan pipi merah merona. Telinganya bisa dengan jelas mendengar kata _kencan_ yang keluar dari mulut Luhan dan entah kenapa itu membuat pipinya menjadi merah. Melihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah, Luhan tertawa dengan keras sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah tawa Luhan mereda.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyung? Tentu saja aku tidak pacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung"

"Tapi, kau menyukainya kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia suka dengan Chanyeol? Benarkah hal itu? Tapi, dia memang merasa sangat senang ketika Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan atau menelponnya di malam hari dan dia juga merasa sangat nyaman ketika berada di sekeliling sosok jangkung itu. Jadi, bisakah itu dikatakan sebagai perasaan suka?

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Kyung"

.

.

.

Krystal berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo membuat ketiga namja mungil itu mendongakan kepala mereka dan menatap sosok cantik itu dengan bingung.

Krystal menyerahkan tiga buah kartu berwarna merah muda kepada ketiga namja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Datang ya ke pesta ulang tahunku hari Jum'at besok" ucap Krystal.

Baekhyun membaca kartu undangan itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, dan kalian harus membawa pasangan ke sana" tambah Krystal sambil terkekeh.

"Eh? Aku tidak punya kekasih" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Krystal.

Krystal menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Lalu setelah itu Krystal tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membawa kekasih, Baek. Hanya pasangan. Kau bawa kakakmu juga boleh"

"Bisakah aku datang ke sana dengan Luhan?"

Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu setelah itu, gadis cantik itu segera berjalan pergi untuk membagikan kartu undangan lagi untuk teman-temannya lain. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Siapa yang bisa dia ajak ke pesta ulang tahun Krystal? Kakaknya? Yah, kakaknya sih memang sudah pulang dari Busan, tapi masalahnya, apa Kris mau menemaninya?

"Hei, Baek. Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Chanyeol saja?" usul Luhan.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu menatap Luhan dengan ragu. Benar juga, kenapa dia tidak mengajak Chanyeol saja? Tapi, apakah namja tinggi itu tidak sedang sibuk? Apakah Baekhyun tidak menganggunya kalau dia mengajak Chanyeol ke pesta ulang tahun Krystal?

"Coba saja, Baek. Kalau memang dia tidak bisa, yah berarti kau harus mengajak Kris hyung"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu merogoh saku seragamnya untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol.

Yah, dia berharap kalau Chanyeol bisa menemaninya ke sana. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika Chanyeol menjemputnya di sekolah dan mereka pergi untuk makan pizza. Setelah itu mereka hanya saling menelpon dan juga sekedar mengirim pesan saja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tau seharusnya dia tidak terlalu banyak berharap tentang pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Krystal bersama dengan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu ternyata sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain dan dia benar-benar meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun ke pesta ulang tahun temannya itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dia menunggu kakaknya itu di ruang tengah dan sosok jangkung itu tidak juga muncul di ruang tengah. Baekhyun melirik jam yang berada di ruang tengah dan menggeram tertahan. Dua puluh menit lagi acaranya dimulai dan Kris belum juga keluar dari kamarnya!

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya, sosok tinggi itu sudah masuk lebih dulu ke ruang tengah dengan wajah santainya.

"Astaga! Kau lama sekali, hyung!"

"Ya ampun, sabar, Baek. Pestanya juga belum mulai"

Tanpa membalas ucapan kakaknya lagi, Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju ke pintu depan diikuti oleh Kris yang memanggil nama adiknya itu agar berhenti dan menunggunya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun dan juga Kris telah sampai di rumah milik keluarga Jung yang terletak di sebuah perumahan mewah di Seoul. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, namja mungil itu sedang mencari sosok Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di sana lebih dulu.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia melihat kedua sosok sahabatnya sedang berbincang dengan dua orang lainnya yang berada di samping mereka. Kris yang melihat adiknya berjalan lebih cepat, ikut mempercepat langkahnya dan dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Jongin – teman Kris sekaligus kekasih Kyungsoo – berada di sana.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Mata sipit miliknya lalu menatap ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

"Siapa ini?"

"Kenalkan, ini sepupuku yang baru saja datang dari Cina, Zhoumi-ge. Zhoumi-ge, ini sahabatku juga, Baekhyun dan ini kakaknya Baekhyun, Kris hyung" ucap Luhan.

Setelah mereka saling berkenalan, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari Krystal sedangkan Kris, Jongin, dan Zhoumi memutuskan untuk tetap di sana.

"Kau benar-benar tidak jadi pergi dengan si Park itu?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lesu.

"Ya, begitulah. Chanyeol hyung bilang kalau dia sudah mempunyai janji dengan orang lain jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku ke sini" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat perubahan pada wajah Baekhyun segera menyikut perut Luhan dengan pelan. Luhan yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera mencari topik lain.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Krystal"

Krystal tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun berwarna merah muda yang membalut tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Setelah mengatakan agar mereka menikmati pestanya, Krystal berjalan pergi karena katanya dia akan segera memulai acara ulang tahunnya. Luhan lalu mengajak kedua sahabatnya yang lain untuk berdiri di dekat panggung berukuran sedang yang berada di sana.

"Jongin akan mencariku nanti" ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Lihat ke belakangmu! Pangeranmu itu sejak tadi melihat terus ke arahmu"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dia bisa melihat Jongin, Kris, dan juga Zhoumi berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan lembut ketika Jongin memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

Perhatian mereka lalu teralih ke arah Krystal yang berdiri di atas panggung. Lalu setelah itu, sebuah kue ulang tahun besar di bawa oleh dua orang ke atas panggung dan diletakkan di sebuah meja yang ada di sana. Tak lama setelah itu, kedua orang tua Krystal naik ke atas panggung dan juga seorang wanita cantik yang sedang memeluk lengan seorang pria tinggi bertubuh tegap.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika dia melihat sosok pria tinggi itu. Matanya menunjukan perasaan tidak percaya, terkejut, sedih, dan juga...kecewa?

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini masih menatap ke arah pria tinggi tersebut.

"B-Baekhyun" panggil Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kedua sahabatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, kalau dia baik-baik saja bagaimana mungkin matanya kini terasa basah dan juga penuh oleh airmata?

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. 'Jangan menangis Byun Baekhyun! Kau adalah laki-laki!' batin Baekhyun.

"Hei, Jongin. Itu Chanyeol kan? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Dia pacaran dengan Jessica sekarang?" ucap Kris sambil menatap Jongin.

Jongin yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Kris hanya terdiam sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dia sendiri terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol berada di atas sana karena kata Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun terdiam dan kini menatap kosong ke arah Chanyeol setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Dia juga bisa merasakan Luhan yang berdiri di sebelahnya kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Chanyeol yang berada di atas panggung, entah karena merasa diperhatikan atau apa, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan matanya membulat karena terkejut ketika dia melihat tatapan kosong dan juga sedih yang dilayangkan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Selamat malam, semuanya! Sebelum acaranya dimulai, aku akan memperkenalkan satu-satu orang-orang yang berada di sebelahku ini. Ini appa-ku, eomma-ku, kakak-ku, dan ini hmm bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Dia _tunangan_ kakak-ku" ucap Krystal dan terkekeh ketika memperkenalkan _tunangan_ kakaknya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun mencelos. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau jantungnya seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh beribu-ribu jarum tak kasat mata ketika telinganya menangkap ucapan 'tunangan kakak-ku' yang keluar dari mulut Krystal.

"Brengsek" umpat Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Jongin dan yang lainnya yang mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo segera menoleh karena terkejut. Mereka tau bagaimana sopan dan manisnya perkataan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu tidak akan mengumpat kalau memang dia tidak kesal setengah mati.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Kyungsoo malah melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada pinggangnya dan menyeret Baekhyun agar pergi dari sana. Luhan segera mengikuti keduanya yang berjalan pergi lebih dulu dan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada ketiga orang lainnya.

Kris baru saja ingin menyusul Kyungsoo yang menyeret adiknya sebelum akhirnya Jongin menahan lengannya membuatnya segera menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Biarkan Baekhyun bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, hyung. Lagipula, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya dengan mata bengkak dan juga hidung yang memerah. Setelah Kyungsoo menyeretnya keluar dari sana, namja mungil bermata bulat itu menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mereka bertiga pergi ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan taksi. Setiba di kamarnya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergetar dan tak lama kemudian namja bermata sipit itu langsung menangis dengan keras di dalam pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar memahami bahwa Baekhyun saat ini pasti sangat terluka karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertama kalinya namja mungil itu menyukai seseorang atau bahkan Baekhyun sudah mencintai Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan dia bisa melihat kakaknya masuk ke dalam kamar dan berjalan menghampirinya. Beberapa saat lalu, Kris mengantar Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan ke lantai bawah karena Jongin dan juga Zhoumi menunggu keduanya di sana.

"Mereka sudah pulang, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Kris tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Namja tinggi itu mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik bahkan namja tinggi itu sangat menyesal karena membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal sendirian di rumah dan membuatnya bisa mengenal sosok Chanyeol.

"Hyung sudah mengetahui semuanya"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tubuhnya yang saat ini sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya terlihat sangat ringkih. Kepalanya mendongak dan menatap Kris dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Jongin"

Baekhyun terdiam dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Kris. Entah kenapa hanya dengan mendengar nama Chanyeol, hal itu membuat hatinya kembali merasakan sakit.

Kris berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Namja tinggi itu menenggelamkan kepala adiknya di perutnya dan tangannya mengelus rambut adiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Apa kau mau mengetahui kenapa aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan tidak membolehkanmu keluar dari kamarmu ketika teman-temanku menginap?"

Kris bisa merasakan kalau adiknya menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu karena aku tau kalau teman-temanku akan menyukaimu, kecuali Jongin tentu saja. Namja itu benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo dan tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Kyungsoo"

"Bukannya aku tidak mengizinkan seseorang untuk menyukaimu atau apa tapi aku benar-benar takut kalau Chanyeol ataupun Sehun akan menyukaimu. Mereka berdua adalah dua orang pangeran kampus yang paling diincar oleh mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi dan sepertinya baik Chanyeol ataupun Sehun memanfaatkan hal itu dengan baik karena mereka selalu mempermainkan perasaan mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi di kampus. Oleh karena itu aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar kamar ketika mereka menginap. Aku takut kalau nanti Chanyeol ataupun Sehun akan mengincarmu dan mendekatimu lalu setelahnya mereka hanya akan membuangmu dan sepertinya kau melanggar peraturanku untuk tetap menetap di kamarmu, eh?"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Kris. Airmatanya kembali menetes ketika dia mendengar kalau ternyata Chanyeol suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Jadi, semua yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya itu hanya untuk mempermainkannya saja?

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dia merasa tangisan Baekhyun semakin keras. Namja tinggi itu menghela napas dan bersumpah akan meninju wajah Chanyeol karena telah membuat adiknya menangis seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kris mengerang kesal ketika mendengar suara bel yang ditekan berkali-kali tanpa henti. Namja tinggi itu bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamar Baekhyun.

Pukul sebelas pagi.

Ini memang sudah terlalu siang untuk seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur tapi ketahuilah bahwa Kris baru saja memejamkan matanya pukul empat pagi karena namja tinggi itu harus menjaga adiknya semalaman yang kesulitan tidur dan ketika dia terlelap namja mungil itu akan menangis karena mimpi buruk sehingga Kris harus berkali-kali menenangkan adiknya itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan apakah dia sudah menggosok giginya atau belum, Kris berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya menuju ke lantai bawah. Namja tinggi itu menggeram kesal karena sosok yang menekan bel benar-benar tidak sabaran.

Kris membuka pintu rumahnya dan hampir saja memarahi sosok yang bertamu sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya membeku. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, namja tinggi itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan di wajah seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Brengsek kau, Park! Jauhi adik-ku, sialan!"

Kris menggenggam dengan erat kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan melayangkan pukulan keduanya. Bayangan tentang wajah Baekhyun yang kesulitan tidur tadi malam dan juga wajahnya ketika menangis melintasi kepalanya dan membuatnya menjadi sangat marah dan kembali memukul Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Ya! Kris hyung! Ya Tuhan! Sehun, bantu Chanyeol!" seru Jongin.

Namja berkulit tan itu segera menarik tubuh Kris menjauh sedangkan Sehun membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun membelalakan mata mereka ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang lebam dan juga ada sebuah darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin! Biarkan aku menghajar si brengsek ini!"

Kris memberontak dengan keras dan hampir saja menerjang ke arah Chanyeol lagi kalau saja Sehun tidak bergerak dan menahannya berdua dengan Jongin.

"Kris hyung, tenangkan dirimu" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Sehun dan Jongin. Kedua namja itu melepaskannya namun mereka tetap berjaga-jaga agar namja tinggi itu tidak kelepasan lagi dan memukul Chanyeol.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meringis.

Mata Kris membulat. Apa-apaan anak ini? Sudah menyakiti hati adiknya dan kini dia ingin menemui adiknya? Cih, dalam mimpimu, Park.

"Dia tidak ada di sini"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Kris."

Kris hanya mendengus dan tidak menyahut. Melihat Kris yang tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Kris.

"Kemana perginya Baekhyun, hyung?"

Kris tidak menjawab dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun ketika Chanyeol masih berada di sana.

Luhan mengerang kesal.

"Astaga! Kris hyung! Bisakah hyung mengatakan dimana Baekhyun sekarang?! Kejadian tadi malam hanya kesalahpahaman saja!" serunya.

Kris menoleh lalu menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan dulu dimana Baekhyun dan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, hyung" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

Kris mendengus sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Bandara" ucapnya singkat.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Kris. Tanpa menunggu yang lainnya, namja tinggi itu segera berlari menuju ke mobilnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Melihat Chanyeol yang sudah pergi, Jongin dan Sehun ingin segera menyusul Chanyeol kalau saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak menahan lengan mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja bandara! Chanyeol sedang menyusul Baekhyun yang akan pergi, kan?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan alis terangkat sebelah sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apakah Kris hyung mengatakan Baekhyun akan pergi?"

Jongin terdiam. "Lalu? Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di sana?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bandara yang ramai. Namja mungil itu melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya yang mungil. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum mereka tiba batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya tidak jauh dari terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Namja mungil itu menghela napasnya ketika kakaknya belum juga membalas pesannya yang itu artinya kalau Kris masih belum bangun.

Seharusnya, Baekhyun pergi bersama dengan Kris ke bandara untuk menjemput kedua orang tua mereka yang berkunjung ke Korea. Tapi, ketika Kris mengatakan kalau dia masih lelah dan Baekhyun tau kalau kakaknya semalaman menjaganya memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian – meskipun di antar oleh supir – ke bandara.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sendiri juga merasa lelah dan matanya terasa sangat berat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengedipkan mata saja. Ini karena matanya yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tapi, jelas saja Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan kedua orangtuanya dijemput oleh supir mereka saja. Baekhyun ingin menjemput mereka walaupun keadaan matanya benar-benar sangat kacau.

Mata sipit Baekhyun berbinar senang ketika dari kejauhan, namja mungil itu bisa melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Eomma~"

"Ah, Baekhyunku! Eomma merindukanmu, sayang"

"Aku juga merindukan eomma"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih kepada ayahnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh dan juga sedikit khawatir ketika mengetahui mata Baekhyun yang membengkak. Tuan Byun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap bagian bawah mata Baekhyun yang membengkak dengan lembut.

"Apa Baekhyunnie habis menangis?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku menonton film yang sangat sedih tadi malam. Kupikir tidak sesedih itu tapi ternyata filmnya sangat sedih hingga aku menangis tanpa henti" ucap Baekhyun.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menatap ke arah Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan khawatir tapi setelahnya mereka tidak bertanya tentang apapun lagi. Biarkan saja Baekhyun sendiri yang akan bercerita kalau menurutnya eomma dan appanya harus mengetahui tentang masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Dimana kakakmu?" tanya Nyonya Byun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Hyung masih tidur di rumah"

Mata Nyonya Byun membulat. Apa-apaan anak sulungnya itu! Bukannya menjemput kedua orang tuanya di bandara, namja tinggi itu malah tidur di rumah. Lihat saja nanti, Nyonya Byun akan menarik telinga anak sulungnya itu.

"Sebelum pulang, appa mau ke toilet dulu ya sebentar"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu berdiri berdampingan dengan eommanya. Baekhyun lalu melihat sebuah notifikasi pesan dari Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang dikirim setengah jam yang lalu dan menanyakan dimana dia berada sekarang.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membalas pesan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, ketika sepasang lengan yang kokoh melingkari badannya yang mungil dan sebuah kepala menyandar di bahunya. Mata Baekhyun membelalak karena terkejut, terutama ketika dia meihat siapa orang yang memeluknya dari samping seperti itu.

"C-Chanyeol hyung?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah kepala Chanyeol yang kini berada di antara ceruk lehernya. Hembusan napas pria tinggi itu mengenai lehernya membuat Baekhyun agak geli karena hal itu.

"Kau salah paham, Baek" ucap Chanyeol tepat di sebelah telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Krystal bodoh itu membohongi kalian semua. Jessica hanyalah sepupu-ku! Wanita itu memintaku untuk menjadi pasangannya di ulang tahun Krystal untuk membuat mantan pacarnya cemburu. Krystal, sialan! Kedua saudara itu pasti sengaja memperkenalkanku sebagai tunangan Jessica agar mantan pacarnya cemburu dan sepertinya bukan hanya mantan pacar Jessica saja tapi kau juga, hmm?"

Baekhyun bersumpah kalau lehernya terasa meremang ketika Chanyeol bergumam dengan lembut tepat di telinganya. Otak Baekhyun berusaha memproses setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berusaha mencari kebenaran dari sepasang mata bulat itu.

Baekhyun menemukannya. Dia menemukan kebenaran itu pada mata Chanyeol dan namja mungil itu percaya dengan setiap kata-kata Chanyeol. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya menetes. Bukan karena sedih seperti tadi malam melainkan karena ia bahagia ternyata Chanyeol belum bertunangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Namja tinggi itu lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, sayangku"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membalas ucapan Chanyeol ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang berdeham membuat Baekhyun segera menjauh dari Chanyeol dan menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"Ehem, sepertinya eomma mengganggu kalian, ya?" ucap Nyonya Byun sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol yang baru menyadari kalau ada sosok lain di dekat mereka segera menolehkan kepalanya dan membungkukan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Ha-halo. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku kekasih Baekhyun"

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika namja mungil itu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~ jadi, kau kekasih Baekhyun? Kau tampan sekali~" puji Nyonya Byun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sopan menanggapi pujian yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Byun. Baru saja dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika dia merasakan sepasang tangan menangkup pipinya dan membuat kepalanya menjadi menunduk. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang melakukannya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung? Wajahmu terluka!" ucap Baekhyun dengan khawatir.

Chanyeol terdiam. Karena terlalu terburu-buru menuju ke bandara, namja tinggi itu lupa kalau sebelum ke bandara wajahnya dipukul beberapa kali oleh Kris. Chanyeol meringis dan terlihat enggan untuk menjawab.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa sebelum ke bandara kau pergi ke rumahku dulu, hyung?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Pasti Kris hyung yang memukulmu! Iya kan?"

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lalu menoleh ke arah eommanya.

"Eomma, apa tak apa jika eomma dan appa pulang bersama dengan Han ahjussi? Aku dan Chanyeol hyung akan pulang lebih dulu untuk mengobati luka Chanyeol hyung"

Nyonya Byun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Setelah Baekhyun memeluk eommanya, namja mungil itu segera menyeret Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana. Bahkan namja tinggi itu tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berpamitan kepada eomma Baekhyun.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Baek. Bukankah kau mau pergi?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Siapa yang mau pergi? Aku hanya sedang menjemput eomma dan appa saja"

Chanyeol terdiam dengan telinga yang memerah. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan warna pada telinga Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Kris menggeram kesal sambil membanting garpu yang berada di tangannya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Kris hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kris.

"Bukan hanya hyung saja yang kesal dengannya tapi aku juga"

Kris mendengus. Apa tadi kata Baekhyun? Dia kesal? Tapi, dari wajahnya saja menunjukan bahwa dia terlihat bahagia dan tidak kesal sama sekali!

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Kalau kekasihmu itu masih saja menekan bel seperti ini aku pastikan akan mematahkan jari-jari tangannya!" seru Kris.

Baekhyun tertawa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena tidak ingin membuat Kris semakin kesal, namja mungil itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu depan. Tanpa perlu melihat lagi siapa yang datang, baik Kris ataupun Baekhyun sudah mengetahui kalau yang datang bertamu adalah,

"Hai, Chan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol yang terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membalas senyumannya.

"Chan, aku sudah sering mengingatkan padamu untuk tidak menekan bel seperti itu karena itu membuat Kris hyung kesal"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya dia ingat, hanya saja dia tidak sabar sekali ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya dan selalu berakhir dengan dia menekan bel berkali-kali tanpa henti.

"Baek, aku juga sudah sering mengingatkan padamu untuk memastikan agar bibirmu bersih sebelum menjamu tamu"

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh bibirnya tetapi Chanyeol menahan pergerakan tangannya lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi Chanyeol juga menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyapu seluruh permukaan bibir Baekhyun dan sekitar bibirnya agar bersih dari saus spagetti.

"Hmm, aku baru tau kalau saus spagetti rasanya manis" bisik Chanyeol lalu tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo! Aku kembali lagi dengan membawa ff** **too long** **one shot. Oh iya, bagi para readers yang follow akun instagramku (baecyeol) pasti tau kalau aku mau update ff karena aku post hint di sana lebih dulu hehe.**

 **Ada sebuah bagian ff ini yang terinspirasi langsung dari pengalaman pribadinya Fanfreaktions, bisakah kalian tebak bagian mana yang jadi pengalaman pribadinya? Yang nebak pertama kali dan jawabannya bener nanti aku kasih hadiah kecil-kecilan xD (jawabnya log-in akun kalian ya biar aku bisa menghubungi kalian lewat PM).**

 **Aku juga ingin meminta maaf kalau ff ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan karena seriusan aku gatau kalau ternyata jadi sepanjang ini dan niatku yang pengennya bikin ini jadi Twoshoot tapi gadiboleh-in sama Fanfreaktions.**

 **Dan untuk kelanjutan Gay or Straight? Atau ff-ku yang lain aku juga gatau karena baru juga masuk sekolah tugas udah banyak banget dan belakangan kali ini juga pulangnya sore jadi waktu buat bikin cerita sedikit banget tapi aku akan usahakan!**

 **Ah, ya. Aku mau mengingatkan bagi para readers tolong banget kalau kalian memang ingin mengkritik cerita yang dibuat oleh para author,** **GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN** **. Jangan gunakan kata-kata kasar yang menghujat author tersebut. Hargai-lah para author yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membuat ff. Membuat ff itu tidak semudah yang dikira loh. Jadi, aku mohon gunakan kata-kata yang sopan kalau memang ingin mengkritik dan memberikan saran.**

 **BTW, AKU UPDATE FF INI BARENGAN SAMA FANFREAKTIONS JUGA! JADI, MAMPIR KE CERITA DIA YA~**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
